


Your Eyes Are Really Pretty

by embarrasst (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M, Nipples, Scratching, Sexual Content, Smut, just nipples lmao, watch out finland fucks sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/embarrasst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Relax.” Tino pressed a warm, slow kiss to Ber's shoulder. The consequent stretch in Berwald's hamstring was nice, but didn't help him relax very much. “I'm going to make you feel good, babe, relax.” He kissed his other shoulder. “Just breathe.” FINSU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Are Really Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot but if you want to you can read it as a small little accompaniment to 'Good Thing I Brought My Library Card'.  
> Idk  
> Finsu ///

It was their first time.

Berwald felt how monumentally important this was going to be. This could make or break their entire relationship.

He had felt nervous throughout the entire date, glancing at Tino to see if he was acting differently. Were they really going to go through with it?

Berwald found that, yes, they were going to go through with it as soon as they got inside Tino's apartment. Tino leaned himself back against the door and pulled Berwald in for a kiss. A really long and highly tongue-involved kiss. Tino pushed his fingers through the hair at the nape of Berwald's neck, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. His other hand rested at the juncture between Berwald's shoulder and neck, and his teeth scraped over Berwald's lower lip.

Tino was a forceful kisser, and Berwald knew that that was what he could expect in bed with him, too. Berwald liked to take things slow, though, and he wasn't quite sure how this was going to work out between the two of them.

Tino's hand ran down from his hair, over his broad shoulder, down his lower back and onto his ass, which he squeezed. He giggled at Berwald's surprised gasp which broke their kiss.

"Bedroom, babe." Tino smiled suggestively and took him by the elbow and led him to his bed. Tino stripped down to his boxers, and Berwald couldn't manage to do anything but watch and appreciate it quietly. He was too nervous to do otherwise. Was he supposed to strip, too?

Tino bent over and grabbed his jeans off his ankles and Berwald realized he'd never seen Tino completely naked before and he was loving the view of Tino's backside. Of course, he always did, but now he was allowed to look and there weren't jeans and there were only briefs and Berwald was thankful he was naturally hesitant to speak because otherwise he would be blurting all of these thoughts out loud.

But really, Tino had the best butt Berwald had ever seen. It was round and soft looking and a lot more aesthetically pleasing than Berwald flat and semi-nonexistent one. Berwald turned red just looking at it.

Tino stood and grinned back at Sweden before going to the bed and lying back on it.

"Well, are ya going to join me?"

Berwald snapped out of his thoughts and nodded sharply, kicking off his boots and hurriedly shrugging off his coat. Berwald had to pause to admire just how beautiful Tino was- he really was gorgeous, with his soft curves and languid pose- before crawling onto bed to kneel between his legs and kiss him.

His hands moved over Tino's shoulders and down his chest as they kissed. His hands strayed and stayed on Tino's plump belly maybe a little too long to be casual. Honestly, Berwald loved Tino's chubbiness- he was lean enough to pass it off when he had clothes on, but naked, Berwald could take all the pleasure he wanted in just taking in the wide expanses of Tino's chest and tummy and thighs.

Tino sighed against the kiss. "So Berwald," he said with a jaunty smile. He hooked his ankles around the backs of Berwald's thigh and pulled Berwald down to the bed beside him before flipping them so he straddled Berwald's hips, "I was thinking it might be more fun like this." He readjusted himself, sitting further back on Berwald's thighs until he reached back and pulled his legs open, and sat between them. "Do you agree?"

Berwald was bright red. He nodded, biting his lip. On the one hand, he was a bit surprised to be manhandled like that, but on the other, this was _Tino_ and he wasn't surprised at all.

"Let's get less clothes on you, huh?" Tino kissed and sucked behind Berwald's ear, locating that _spot_ that made him melt, as he unbuttoned his shirt. His put his hands on Berwald's hips, running his thumbs in circles on the bony jaunt, before sliding his hands between his lower back and his shirt, pulling him up enough that he could slide the shirt up and off his shoulders.

He undid Berwald's pant buttons next, and pulled Berwald by the knees so that the backs of his thighs were flush against his, and yanked his pants off. It probably took a lot of strength to do that, and Berwald turned red thinking of what they were about to do. _God, we could have wall sex_. He turned even brighter red.

"Ber? Are you okay? We don't have to do this, you know."

Berwald nodded, biting his lip.

"No, babe, I need a verbal answer. It's okay if you don't want to."

"No, I want ta."

Tino gave him a serious look, demanding he tell the truth. When Berwald didn't say anymore, his face slowly melted back into his smile.

He placed his hands on Berwald's stomach and dragged his hands over his torso to his pecs.

Tino giggled and groped them, teasing Berwald's nipples between his hand and thumb. "You have great breasts, Ber," he said with a sly smile. Berwald frowned in embarrassment. Tino kissed his cheek, "Aw, sorry, babe," he said, though his hands didn't move from where they were.

God, this was ridiculous, Berwald thought. Why was he so embarrassed? Berwald breathed and forced himself to relax.

Tino chuckled, still unrelenting, and kissed and licked across Berwald's collar bone.

"Tino, please..." Berwald wouldn't call that a whine, but Tino might disagree.

Tino pressed his face against Berwald's neck and breathed.

"I want to see you," He nuzzled his forehead against Berwald's jaw. This thumbs hooked into Berwald's boxers and slid them down onto his thighs.

Tino licked his lips, peering down at Berwald's body. Berwald felt butterflies in his stomach, feeling on display like this.

Tino pulled the last garment over his ankles. He stared wide-eyed at Berwald's face, a dangerous glint in his eyes, "You're gorgeous."

He leaned over Berwald to grab the lube off the night stand.

"Are you ready, babe?"

Berwald nodded.

"Verbally, Ber."

"Yes."

Tino nodded, and popped open the tube. He poured some onto his fingers and moved it around, warming it up. With the other hand, he pulled Berwald's thigh over his shoulder, sliding his fingers down between his legs.

"You have to tell me if it hurts. Verbally, okay?"

Berwald nodded. "Yes."

Tino moved one finger into h9im. Berwald furrowed his brow at the sensation- not very comfortable, of course, nor very pleasurable.

"Relax." Tino pressed a warm, slow kiss to Ber's shoulder. The consequent stretch in Berwald's hamstring was nice, but didn't help him relax very much. "I'm going to make you feel good, babe, relax." He kissed his other shoulder. "Just breathe."

Berwald did. He breathed deeply and evenly, despite his racing heart.

"Good," Tino cooed. He started to move his hand, swirling and stretching, and Berwald huffed a groan as Tino tried to add another finger.

Berwald froze up some, and his thighs tightened on Tino's waist.

"Too fast?"

Berwald grimaced and nodded.

"Okay, sorry," he extracted both of his fingers and leaned to kiss Berwald's temple.

The first finger had been uncomfortable, but the second had _hurt_. How was this going to work?

"I'll go slower babe, just keep talking to me."

Berwald nodded. He was trying to relax, and Tino's kisses down his chest wasn't really helping.

"What's going to help you relax? If you still want to do that. What do you want?"

"Just..." Berwald reddened and looked away, Tino's gaze too vivid for him to maintain eye contact. "Talk to me."

Tino smiled tenderly. "About what?" He put his hands on Berwald's waist and pulled him up to sit on his lap. "Do you want to hear about my day? Matthias and I-"

"Not about Matthias."

Tino smiled. "If not about him or anything else, what to talk about? You? I can talk about you."

Berwald didn't protest.

"Okay, well, you're really sweet and thoughtful," Tino pressed a wet kiss to Berwald's chest. "And you're a hopeless romantic, really. Even worse than me." Another kiss. "And your eyes are really pretty." Another kiss, and Tino's hand worked back to his ass. He teased his finger around the entrance. Berwald scraped his fingers through Tino's hair. You're jawline is to die for." He licked at one of Berwald's nipples. "And it's cute how you get so squirmy and blushy whenever I say something like that or touch you. Especially in public." He scraped his teeth into the nub. Behind Berwald's back, he grabbed the lube and applied more to his fingers.

"Are you ready to try again?"

Berwald nodded. Tino kept talking to him as he worked him open, pressing kisses here and there.

He was able to add a second pretty easily this time, carefully running his other hand over his shoulder and hips.

"You're doing so well." He laid Berwald back onto the mattress. "Can I put another in?"

Berwald bit his whole lower lip into his mouth, but nodded.

"Babe..." Tino was really going to insist on the verbal consent. It was a good practice.

"Yeah."

Tino carefully added the third, and Berwald grunted at the back of his throat. Tino stroked him, kissed his bony hip, and slid his fingers in deeper. Berwald felt dizzy.

He moved his fingers in and out, kissing up the line of his stomach, teasing and licking at one of his nipples. Tino knew that Berwald's nipples were sensitive, even if it didn't elicit any sounds from him.

Berwald made a 'guh!' sound as Tino pushed his fingers all the way in and happened to be at the precise angle. Tino smiled and kissed Ber's tightened stomach. His fingers moved easily now, so he extracted them. He reached over and fumbled with the condom box.

"Do you think you're ready?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Tino bit his lip and nodded, and struggled to rip open the condom wrapper. He carefully rolled it on as Berwald tried to keep his breathing regular. Tino hooked his hands under Berwald's knees, and pressed the backs of his thighs up and open. Berwald locked his ankles together behind Tino's back.

"Look at me," Tino whispered, his voice a little rough. Berwald hadn't even realized he'd closed his eyes.

Tino look almost desperate, one hand gliding up and down Berwald's thigh soothingly. His other hand reached down between their legs. Suddenly, was pressing against Berwald's ass, easing inside, and Berwald's hands were clasped back in the sheets.

Inch by inch, Tino pressed inside, stubbornly maintaining eye contact. One of Tino's hands laid gently on Berwald's stomach, his thumb running tenderly over his naval. His other hand clasped tightly onto his shoulder.

"Tell me if it's too fast." His voice shook from effort, still easing in with the utmost care.

While Tino's eyes were becoming more and more hooded, Berwald's eyes were widening, biting his lip and taking in all of Tino's expressions.

Tino sighed and relaxed when he was all the way in. He rested his head on Berwald's chest.

Berwald's hands were clasped in the sheets. He was sweaty and hot and this did _not feel the same as being fingered_. He was having trouble keeping his breathing steady, but at least Tino was having the same issue.

"Are you okay?"

Berwald clenched his eyes shut. "Not yet."

"Tell me when," he said, pressing his face into Berwald's neck and sucking. Berwald unclenched his hands from the sheets and put them onto Tino's shoulders. They had never been so physically close. Tino was warm and the feel of skin on skin, so intensely intimate; Berwald felt his heart beat hard against his rib cage, against Tino's chest, but it wasn't feverish. He loved Tino.

"Hn." Berwald felt his face grow warm. "You can... you can move, now."

Tino looked up at him. His eyes were dilated, and he nodded, kissing Berwald's chest before he adjusted himself between Berwald's legs. He moved his hips in a small circle, slowly, testing the waters.

The feeling was unreal, and Berwald clenched his thighs, his mouth hung open a little as Tino's movements became longer, deeper, a little faster. Tino kissed sloppily over the hollow of Berwald's throat.

"Mmm, _Berwald_ ," he groaned.

Tino got more into it, pushing Berwald's thighs back further, scooting in closer and suckling along Berwald's jawline. Berwald's jaw was slack, his eyebrows screwed up and panting. On a particularly hard thrust, his nails dug into Tino's back instinctively. His eyes fluttered his panting becoming louder.

"Oh, god," Tino muttered into his chest, his thrusts getting harder and more erratic.

Berwald hummed as Tino moved his mouth down his throat and nipped lightly at his collar bones. He threw his head to one side and keened.

"Bite me," Berwald demanded suddenly.

"What?"

"On th' neck."

Tino paused, "Really?"

A thrust landed just right, and Berwald tensed. He nodded earnestly.

He was tightening around Tino, and Tino briefly bit his lip before he complied, biting down hard and quick on Berwald's jugular. Berwald gasped brokenly and scratched his nails down Tino's back, just on the edge of orgasm. Tino wasn't even touching him.

Tino took Berwald in his hand and finished him off. He curled forward, his abdomen muscles straining, his eyes rolling behind his eyelids, and threw his head back. His nails were clinched into Tino's shoulders, and Tino would be lying if he said he didn't get off on that a little bit.

Berwald slowly relaxed, even as Tino slowly thrusting inside him, kissing his chest once again. His body folded with aftershocks. Tino only lasted a few thrusts more before he was arching his back, too, and crying out Berwald's name.

He collapsed with his head on Berwald's chest. Berwald's legs fell away from Tino's waist, and they both sat there, trying to catch their breath. Berwald was rather out of it. His eyes were closed peacefully, but Tino could still feel his stomach trembling occasionally. Tino kissed his cheek and carefully pulled out, taking care of the condom as he leaned over to grab a tissue and take care of the mess on Berwald's chest. He threw away these items.

Berwald hummed as Tino flipped onto his side, curling up by Berwald's side.

"That was awesome," Tino murmured. Berwald just nodded. "I'll probably have scratches on my back for a week." Berwald frowned, blushing. Had he really scratched that hard? "Don't worry, though, you'll have this hickey for a while too." Tino grinned and ran his fingers gingerly over the bruise he'd made on Berwald's neck.

"We'll have to do it again, soon." Tino grinned at the little weary, drowsy side glance he got. "But maybe try something a little less... vanilla. Do you think you'd like being tied up?"

Berwald gave him another side glance, slightly more weary and much more alarmed. Tino just grinned.

"It'll be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually my first all the way smut scene ever. you're welcome? or i'm sorry.  
>  **Also I have a survey[here](http://lilsnit.polldaddy.com/s/randomfanatic-writing) that I would love if you could fill out to help me improve my writing. **  
>  It's pretty much a specific review that will give me some info I'm looking for  
> Thanks (`3`)


End file.
